A vast amount of paper is used every day in schools. The present invention features a novel desktop shield system for placing on desktops, e.g., over templates or worksheets (e.g., reference charts, nametags, alphabets, etc.). A user can mark or write on the system, and the system can then be erased. This allows the templates or worksheets to be used over and over again, reducing the amount of paper wasted.
The system of the present invention is durable. In some embodiments, the system is removed from the desktop for display purposes or collaborative discussion purposes. The present invention is not limited to use in classrooms.